Two Worlds, One Love
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Mereka terpisahkan oleh dua dunia yang saling berlawanan. Dibutuhkan perjuangan untuk dapat bersatu. Uurgh Bad Summary. Main Pair AoAka (always) dan banyak pair pemeriah lainnya XD. Rated agak T plus. Enjoy reading! Warning inside! CHAPTER 2 UPDATEE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Two World, One Love**_

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: akan ada banyaaakkk XD /RinMahGitu**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai, yaoi, Mpreg(coming soon) dll**

 **Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Spiritual.**

 **A/N: Saya mau move on bentar dari Danna sama Aidoru, dua ff itu bikin saya kelam hiks padahal udah saya ketik semua tapi masih ada yang kurang :"**

 **Ini cerita debut saya dengan genre adventure, fantasy, spiritiual saya. Jadi mohon maklum jika banyak kekurangan u.u**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _/Seicchi, bulan emas mendekati penuh. Segeralah kembali/_

Ah iya bulan emas. Ia menghela nafas. Biner merahnya melirik keluar jendela. Bulan menggantung setengah bulat. Cahayanya berwarna kuning keemasan bukan pucat seperti biasanya. Tangan putih itu meremat kertas tua menjadi kusut. Dan segera menaruhnya di laci meja.

Sei _cchi_ a ka Akashi Seijuurou pemuda berambut merah dan bermata merah. Perawakan mungil untuk remaja berumur 18 tahun. Dia adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di Universitas Touo. Jurusan yang dia ambil adalah Psikologi. Dia memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan bidang itu. Dia tinggal satu kamar asrama dengan kakak tingkat yang bernama Aomine Daiki. Dengan ciri khusus bersurai biru, bermata biru dan berkulit tan. Sang kakak tingkat adalah mahasiswa Informatika. Memiliki hobi bermain basket dan membaca majalah 21+. Akashi harus berulang kali menolak tawaran sang kakak tingkat untuk menyuruhnya ikut membaca majalah itu.

"Masih rajin seperti biasa?" suara berat itu mengagetkannya. Tak perlu menengok pun dia sudah tahu suara siapa itu."Padahal besok akhir pekan."

"Tidak ada salahnya kan?" balasnya kalem seperti biasa.

 _ **Kriet**_

Ranjang berderit seseorang sedang merebahkan badan diatasnya."Sekali-kali bersosialisasilah. Oh besok aku akan bermain basket, mau ikut?" tawarnya bersemangat.

Si surai merah menggeleng."Tidak terima kasih. Sudah mendekati musim panas."

"Ya, ya kau tak mau kulitmu terbakar. Seperti gadis saja."

Akashi tertawa pelan sebelum mambalas cibiran _senpai_ -nya."Ya, aku tak mau menjadi gelap sepertimu."

"Hei jangan rasis! Banyak orang yang menyukainya."

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja!" ujarnya dengan penuh keyakinan."Ngomong-ngomong Akashi. Tadi siapa yang menemuimu?"

Si merah menoleh. Wajahnya bingung."Siapa?"

"Pria berambut merah panjang, dan alisnya seperti bercabang."

Ooh

"Dia kakakku."

Pemuda yang masih merebahkan diri itu mengangguk paham."Kalian tak mirip." Cibirnya.

"Saudara jauh. Neneknya nenek buyut kami kakak beradik." Ujar Akashi dengan nada bergurau.

"Jauh sekali." Si biru tua berguling diatas ranjangnya."Kau menaruh wewangian di kamar ini?"

 _ **Snif snif**_

 **Deg**

Apa sudah waktunya?

"T-tidak. Mu-mungkin aroma sabun mandi."

"Hmm. Aromanya manis seperti pisang dan segar seperti jeruk." Si biru tua masih sibuk mengendus-endus bau kamar mereka."Enak sekali~"

"Jangan dihirup Daiki!"

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"P-pokoknya jangan. Ti-tidak baik untuk paru-paru." Kilahnya saat biner biru itu menatapnya dalam.

"Ok." Sahut si biru."Oh sebelum aku masuk ke kamar aku melihat banyak orang yang berdiri di depan kamar. Apa kau berbuat sesuatu?"

Ha?

"Mereka aneh. Mereka seperti orang mabuk. Wajah mereka memerah."

Akashi Seijuurou beringsut dari duduknya, bergeliat tak nyaman. Bulan bahkan baru setengah. Ini terlalu cepat, bahkan Ryouta baru memperingatinya lewat surat yang dibawa Taiga.

"Akashi? Kau kenapa, wajahmu pucat."

Dia menarik wajahnya mundur saat wajah rupawan itu tepat dihadapannya."Ja-jangan mengagetkanku Daiki."

"Aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari empat kali. Dan kau hanya diam." Aomine rekan satu kamarnya itu duduk diatas meja belajar. Memandang heran si pemuda mungil yang kembali asyik pada dunianya.

 **Puk**

Sekali lagi Akashi tersentak. Telapak tangan lebar mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Kau melamun lagi. Ada masalah?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng."Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak tidur Daiki?" dengan lembut dia meraih tangan diatas kepalanya dan menyingkirkannya.

Aomine melirik pada jam yang tertempel didinding."Sudah hampir tengah malam ternyata. Kau juga tidurlah, wajahmu pucat."

Akashi mengangguk. Mereka berdua beranjak ke ranjang masing-masing.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Bola mata merah muda itu memandang heran. Sekumpulan pemuda terlihat seperti sedang sakau di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lewat. Sore ini benar-benar aneh. Padahal tadi pagi sepertinya masih berjalan normal. Para anak laki-laki seperti terkena hipnotis, setidaknya itulah yang Momoi Satsuki pikirkan.

"Ada apa dengan para laki-laki itu."

"Eum...mereka sejak tadi aneh. Dai- _chan_ kenapa tak seperti mereka?"

Ya. Kenapa sahabatnya tidak seperti mereka. Pemuda biru gelap itu nampak yang paling normal dan tak bertingkah seperti orang sakau.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Satsuki?"

Gadis bersurai pink yang berjalan beriringan dengan Aomine menghentikan langkahnya. Dia meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya dibawah dagu."Sepanjang aku melihat yang bertingkah aneh hanyalah anak laki-laki. Sedangkan para anak perempuan tidak mengalami apa-apa. Ini aneh sekali Dai- _chan_. Dan kau yang terlihat paling normal."

"Mungkin mereka keracunan saat makan di kafetari_"

 **\BBRUUK/**

"Akashi- _kun_!" gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang terpaku di ujung koridor. Dia lantas menyusul teman baiknya itu.

"Oi! Apa yang terjadi!"

"Dai- _chan_ , Akashi-kun panas sekali." Momoi nampak sangat khawatir. Seseorang yang berada didekapannya berwajah merah-demam dan nafasnya tersenggal.

"Sudah kuduga dia sedang tidak sehat. Satsuki tolong ambilkan obat di ruang kesehatan. Aku akan membawanya kembali ke kamar." Setelah memberi anggukan satu sama lain mereka berdua berpisah untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing.

.

'Sial dia panas sekali.' Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar tatapan mencurigakan dari para mahasiswa laki-laki membuatnya risih.'Ada apa dengan mereka.'

Tiga orang menghadangnya didepan. Membuat Aomine menghentikan larinya.

"Berikan dia pada kami."

Aomine mengernyit heran. Demi apa ini seperti film yang ditontonnya dengan Akashi beberapa minggu lalu. Tiga orang didepannya bagai _zombie_ yang akan memakan otak manusia. Ah bukan saatnya membayangkan hal itu. Dia harus segera merawat Akashi.

"Enyahlah kalian berdua." _See_ , dia sudah seperti _gentlemen_ di film _action_. Seringai kecil terbit disudut bibir Aomine.

"Serahkan dia." Datang suara dari arah belakang. Aomine melirik dengan ekor matanya. Banyak sekali orang yang ada dibelakangnya. _Hell_! Apa yang sedang terjadi. Apa mereka sedang bermain drama?

"Hei! Kalian kenapa? Akashi sedang sakit. Aku ingin segera menidurkannya di kamar."

Badan mungil digendongannya menggeliat kecil. Aomine menunduk untuk melihatnya. Bibir mungil itu terbuka kecil."La-lari Da-aiki." Nafas pemuda merah itu kembali tersenggal. Si tan dapat merasakan badan teman sekamarnya semakin panas. Dia harus segera mengobati Akashi.

"Minggir kalian." Aomine berlari menerobos orang-orang yang ada didepannya."Aku tak tanggung jawab jika kalian jatuh!" dia berlari semakin cepat, dibelakangnya orang-orang mulai mengerjarnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!

Aomine berlari kencang menaiki tangga. Dia hanya berdoa agar tidak terjatuh dan malah memperparah keadaan.

Sial! Kenapa kamarnya ada di lantai tiga. Perjalanan menuju kamar merekapun tak mudah. Diujung tangga sudah berdiri banyak orang dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"Hei jangan menghalangi jalanku sialan!"

.

Setelah melewati banyak cobaan dan rintangahn akhirnya Aomine dapat merebahkan Akashi tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Dia lelah sekali berlari sembari membopong pemuda ini. Dia heran sangat heran. Apa yang terjadi pada seluruh penghuni astrama ini.

 _Ddrrtt ddrttt_

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Dia segera berdiri dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Mo_"

\Dai- _chan_! Apa yang terjadi dengan para penghuni asrama laki-laki!\

"Mana ku tau. Segeralah kesini. Aku perlu obatnya."

\Aku tidak bisa masuk Dai- _chan_. Mereka semua berkumpul didepan kamarmu\ terdengar nada panik dan bingung dari seberang sana.

"Ck, sial. Kembalilah ke asramamu Satsuki, aku akan merawat Akashi dengan obat seadanya."

\Um, semoga Akashi- _kun_ segera sembuh. Aku akan menyelidiki keganjilan ini dengan Riko- _chan_ \

Aomine mengangguk reflek."Baiklah terima kasih Satsuki."

 **Tut tut tut**

Kini dia memandang lekat Akashi yang terbaring. Nafasnya tak teratur, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Aomine bingung harus bertindak bagaimana. Ah dia harus segera mengompres pemuda ini. Setidaknya buat panasnya menurun.

.

Aomine menunggu Akashi dalam diam. Sesekali menguap kecil dan mengganti kompresnya. Dia mengantuk tapi dia harus berjaga. Setiap kali dia memejamkan mata dia akan terbangun karena erangan tak enak badan dari _Kouhai_ -nya. Panasnya belum juga turun padahal ini sudah berjam-jam yang lalu. Dia perlu dokter tapi dia tak bisa keluar. Lagipula ini sudah pukul satu dini hari. Dokter mana yang mau repot-repot memeriksa pemuda demam?

Aomine mengacak surai birunya frustasi. Kami-sama sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Mencoba merileks-kan badannya. Dia lelah, dua cangkir kopi sepertinya masih kurang.

 _ **Snif-snif**_

Wangi ini lagi. Aomine menghirup nafas panjang-panjang. Aroma manis pisang dan segarnya jeruk. Ini aroma yang kata Akashi adalah bau sabun mandi. Dia sudah mandi tapi aroma sabunnya tidak seperti ini. Darimana datangnya aroma ini. Apa dari Akashi?

Aomine menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Akashi belum membersihkan diri karena dia masih tidur dan Aomine tak tega membangunkannya. Tidurnya saja terlihat tidak nyaman apalagi jika harus dia bangunkan hanya untuk mandi.

 _ **Snif-snif**_

Aroma itu semakin menguar. Aroma yang membuat ketagihan ingin menghirupnya terus. Ini seperti candu dadakan untuknya. Aah wangi ini enak. Darimana asalnya?

Sambil memejamkan mata Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menelusuri darimana gerangan asal wewangian ini. Dia ingin tahu sumbernya.

 _ **Snif-snif**_

Aaah aromanya menguar kuat dari sini. Biner biru itu terbuka, dengan kabut tipis melingkupi cerahnya. Leher putih tepat didepan matanya.

'Dari sini ternyata. Aromanya saja manis, jangan-jangan leher ini juga manis.' Batinnya dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu menyapukan pada permukaan putih mulus tanpa cela itu.

 _ **Slurp**_

'Ini enak.'

 _ **Slurp**_

'Seperti apel karamel.'

 _ **Slurp**_

'Manis.'

 _ **Slurp**_

"Ngh~"

Aomine tersentak saat mendengar suara itu.

'A-apa yang aku lakukan?' dia menatap horor jejak basah dileher Akashi. Buru-buru dia menjauhkan wajahnya.

Iris merah yang ternyata sudah terbuka itu memandang sayu kearahnya. Aomine semakin horor, jangan bilang Akashi melihatnya saat ia sedang ehem melahap lehernya.

"La-lakukan lagi." Nadanya seperti sebuah permohonan.

"A-akashi kau sudah sadar?!" sekedar mengalihkan topik dia segera meraih gelas berisi air putih dan menyodorkannya pada Akashi. Pemuda merah itu masih terlihat linglung."Ma-mau minum?"

"..." si merah masih terdiam, mau tak mau membuat Aomine semakin panik.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Akashi mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi setengah bersandar. Tangan putihnya terulur pada gelas yang dipegang Aomine.

"Si-silahkan."

Akashi meneguknya hingga habis, tenggorokannya kering sekali. Setelah itu dia memberikan gelasnya pada Aomine. Pandangan pemuda merah itu masih datar seperti tak ada nyawa. Dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya kearah leher, dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Kau tidak memberiku tanda kan?" tanyanya pelan.

Aomine reflek menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari sang adik tingkat."Syukurlah."

Eh! Akashi tak marah padanya? Dia tidak menonjoknya karena telah melakukan ehem sesuatu pada lehernya.

"K-kau tak marah padaku?"

Kepala merah itu menggeleng."Kau terperngaruhi wangi feromonku. Jadi aku tak menyalahkanmu."

"Fero-apa?"

"Feromon. Wewangian yang kau cium dan yang membuat para laki-laki menjadi seperti tadi."

"Siapa kau? Dan Apa yang kau lakukan pada Akashi adik tingkatku." Aomine menuding tepat didepan muka Akashi."Jangan-jangan karena demam otakmu jadi eror."

"Mana ada manusia yang menebar feromon seperti tadi." Aomine menyangkalnya mentah-mentah."Kau seperti serangga." Dia bersidekap seperti mempertahankan pendapatnya.

Pemuda didepannya tersenyum. Mungkin sedikit berbagi cerita pada teman sekamarnya tak ada salahnya. Dia cukup percaya dengan pemuda ini."Aku masih Akashi Seijuurou adik tingkatmu _senpai_. Hanya saja aku sedang mengalami masa pendewasaan."

Aomine menatap dungu pada pemuda merah itu."Kau baru mengalami masa pubertas? Diusia delapan belas tahun?"

Akashi menepuk jidatnya. Dia lupa dengan tingkat pemahaman dari pemuda biru ini."Aku jelaskanpun kau tak akan percaya. Bisa dibilang aku sedang masa puber."

"Itu salahmu karena kau tidak pernah mau membaca majalah Mai- _chan_ -ku. Makanya kau telat."

Si pemuda merah memandang jengah kearahnya."Aku ingin tidur."

"Bagaimana dengan demammu?" punggung tangan tan itu menempel pada kening Akashi."Ini aneh, kenapa suhu tubuhmu sudah normal?"

Akashi mengedikkan bahunya. Dia malas memberi penjelasan pada Aomine."Kau juga tidurlah. Kau tampak lelah."

"Ya, sepertinya aku memerlukan itu."

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku." Gumam pemuda itu sebelum menutup matanya.

"Tak masalah." Jawab sang senpai.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut. Daun-daun saling bergesekan. Seseorang duduk termangu menatap indahnya bulan setengah bulat. Dia menyukai suasana sepi tapi disatu sisi dia merasa tak tenang. Dia memikirkan keluarganya yang berada di dunia lain.

"Kagami _cchi_." Dia berkata pelan. Detik berikutnya kepakan sayap terdengar. Si pemanggil tersenyum kecil."Apa Sei _cchi_ sudah menerima suratku?"

"Sudah." Sosok yang tak terangi cahaya rembulan berujar tegas.

"Bagaimana?" bulu-bulu lembut bergoyang karena tiupan angin. Kesan mempesona terlihat jelas. Senyum menawannya belum pudar.

"Dia tak bisa kembali. Ada urusan di dunianya yang sekarang."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat si pemilik bulu-bulu lembut tadi mengernyit tak suka."Apa dia tahu resikonya jika melanggar?"

"Dia pintar. Kurasa dia tahu."

Menghela nafas berat."Dia keras kepala. Aku akan menjemputnya."

"Manusia akan kaget dengan wujud manusia berekor sembilan sepertimu." Gurau sosok yang mangkir diatas pohon."Oh jangan lupakan telinga berbulu tebal itu." Tambahnya setengah tergelak.

"Tentu aku akan mengubah wujudku seperti apa yang kau lakukan saat mengirim surat pada Sei _cchi_." Dengus lawan bicaranya.

"Hoo, aku kira kau akan tebar pesona dengan wujud menawanmu sebagai salah satu pemimpin klan _Kitsune_."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pamer, aku tak ingin menggaet manusia. Karena seekor rubah salju telah membuatku terpikat."

"Heh, terserah kau. Aku pergi."

 **Wosh**

Angin besar menyapu dedaunan kering untuk meninggalkan dahannya. Keadaan menjadi hening kembali. Sosok itu kembali termangu menatap bulan.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"BENDA APA ITU!"

Pagi yang cerah dipenghujung musim semi diawali dengan teriakan bariton dari salah satu kamar asrama.

Sang teman asrama yang terusik hanya mengerang kecil dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"AKASHI SEJAK KAPAN EKOR ITU ADA DISANA!"

Dan detik berikutnya mata merah itu terbuka sempurna.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

Huuweee jangan bunuh saya! Saya hanya ingin melepaskan ide yang meronta-ronta di draft. Tangan saya gatel pengen bikin cerita yang ada unsur gini-gininya(?).

Ini baru prolog rencananya cma sampe 4 atau 5 chapter XD

Huhuhu padahal hutang MC saya banyak tapi nggak tahan banget pengen bikin MC lagi :' /garuk tanah.

Mengesampingkan itu, apakah ini menarik? Kalo menarik saya lanjut XD /plak

Kalo enggak ya saya hapus, Rin mah gitu orangnya /plak

Ok tak banyak cakap. Mind to review? /kedip-kedip.

With Love,

 **Narin**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two World, One Love**_

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: akan ada banyaaakkk XD /RinMahGitu**

 **Warning: aneh, ooc, bahasa non baku, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo, sho ai, yaoi, Mpreg(coming soon) dll**

 **Genre: Drama, Humor, Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Spiritual.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BENDA APA ITU!"

Pagi itu sukses menjadi pagi terbising yang pernah Akashi jalani. Pagi-pagi, suara berat menggelegar diseluruh kamar asrama nomor 504. Dan pelakunya si senpai dim. Apa hal yang menyebabkan lengkingan suara berisik itu.

"Akashi bangun!"

"Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri, Daiki." Gumam si kouhai masih dengan mata terpejam erat. Tak mau tahu dengan apa yang sedang dihadapi teman sekamarnya.

"AKASHI SEJAK KAPAN EKOR ITU ADA DISANA!"

Apa!

Dan itu sukses membuat mata merah terang milik sang Akashi terbelalak lebar. Benar saja, benda berbulu terlihat menyembul di dekat kakinya yang tak tertutup selimut.

"Jangan bergerak Akashi. Aku akan menangkap binatang apapun itu yang ada di balik selimutmu." Aomine dengan kuda-kudanya siap menerjang kapan saja, meski kedua betisnya bergetar hebat. Hei, dia pemuda normal yang mempunyai rasa takut. Jangan bawa embel-embel tubuh atletis dan muka garangnya.

Aomine berjalan pelan, terkesan mengendap-endap menuju sisi lain ranjang sang adik tingkat. Sebentar lagi dia akan menangkap mahkluk itu, ya sebentar lagi...

Tapi tunggu, ini janggal.

"Kenapa bisa ada ekor disana? Dan kau tampak tak panik jika itu binatang." Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap lurus pada si merah, alisnya terangkat naik.

Ok Akashi sudah terpojok, lebih baik jujur. Menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya."Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan berteriak."

"..." Aomine memasang muka pongo.

 _ **Sret**_

Selimut tebal Akashi tersibak.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"KENAPA BISA!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berteriak, _baka_." Gerutu Akashi. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan menghampiri sang kakak tingkat dan si biru malah berjalan mundur. Si merah menyeringai, dia mendapat ide menarik!

"Kau tau Daiki, aku adalah Kitsune. Kau pasti tahu 'kan?" seringaian Akashi mengembang manis. Aomine merinding dibuatnya, dia semakin mundur hingga terjuangkal tempat tidurnya sendiri.

 **Bruk**

"Urgh. Ma-mau apa kau!"

 _Glup_

Aomine meneguk ludah susah payah saat Akashi merangkak keatasnya.

" _Kitsune_ adalah mahkluk penggoda ingat."

Jemari lentiknya ia sapukan pada pipi tirus kakak tingkatnya. Gerakannya gemulai dan menggoda.

"TOLO_mph!"

"Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda _senpai_." Akashi menutup mulut Aomine yang kalau tidak ditutup pasti akan berteriak lagi.

Aomine melotot, menepis tangan Akashi."Itu tidak lucu, aku normal tahu."

Akashi tertawa kecil.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Akashi."

" _Ha'i-ha'i_." Sang adik tingkat duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, sementara Aomine masih nyaman dengan posisi rebahannya.

"Jadi, kau _kitsune_?" dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakan dulu-dulu."

Ekor berbulu lebat itu mengayun pelan."Hmm, Apa kau akan percaya jika aku mengenalkan diri, seperti ini. Hai senpai, aku kouhaimu, seorang _kitsune_. Begitu?" gurau Akashi.

 _Blush_

Akashi manis sekali saat tertawa kecil seperti itu. A-apa yang aku pikirkan! Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Aomine mengambil duduk di samping Akashi, dia berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah adik tingkatnya.

"Aku tertarik dengan dunia manusia. Aku pikir manusia itu lebih berwarna." Lagi, Akashi tertawa kecil, kali ini dengan sangat anggun.

Ternyata mitos itu benar. _Kitsune_ memiliki aura tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian manusia. Buru-buru Aomine memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak, tidak lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi Daiki?"

"Lalu perkataanmu semalam tentang pendewasaan diri itu bukan karena kau baru masa pubertas?"

Akashi menggeleng."Masa pendewasaan diri, bagi kami adalah masa untuk berkembangbiak."

"Hah?"

"Jika manusia memiliki wanita maka kami memiliki submisif. Dan jika masa pendewasaan datang para submisif akan menguarkan feromon untuk menarik dominan mere_

"Tunggu dulu!" Akashi memandang kesal. Dia tak suka perkataannya dipotong."Kau bilang feromon. Seperti yang kau katakan semalam?"

Akashi mengangguk singkat.

"Berarti kau...seorang SUBMISIF!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Daiki? Akan ada yang terbangun karena ulahmu." Ujar si merah galak. Sudah berapa kali kakak tingkatnya berteriak pagi ini.

"Ma-maaf. Kalau kau submisif berarti peranmu sebagai wanita?" Aomine bertanya hati-hati, dia takut kalau saja Akashi marah dan menjadi kyuubi seperti serial fandom sebelah.

"Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan wanita." Pemuda mungil itu bersidekap dan memalingkan wajahnya."Aku lebih suka disebut spesial."

Pemuda tan itu tertawa canggung."Hahaha baiklah. Jika itu maumu."

Hening

Akashi tak membalas perkataan Aomine selanjutnya. Dia nampak tengah berpikir.

"Ne, Daiki."

"Hm?"

"Mau kah kau melindungiku semasa pendewasaanku? Bukan berarti aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Aomine terdiam. Akashi yang ada didepannya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tu-tunggu apa yang dia pikirkan! Aaa! Dia masih normal, masih normal.

"Daiki?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau mau?"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai bulan penuh, kurang lebih satu minggu. Setelah itu aku akan kembali dan mungkin tak akan kesini lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja aku akan berkeluarga Daiki."

Akashi berkeluarga? Dia akan eem hamil? Aomine memandang sang kouhai dari atas ke bawah.

"Daiki?"

"Ba-baiklah! Aku akan melindungimu, percayalah padaku Akashi!" Aomine menyengir lebar. Akashi tertegun beberapa detik dengan sengiran itu. Urgh entah kenapa kakak tingkatnya ini terlihat sangat mempesona.

"Terima kasih Daiki."

.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan 'fans' dadakanmu di luar sana? Tidak mungkin kan kita berada di dalam sini tanpa persediaan makanan?"

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya."Aku belum memikirkan itu. Tapi selama feromonku tidak menguar kurasa keadaan bisa kembali normal. Kau tidak menciumnya kan?"

Si biru menggeleng."Aku baru sadar kalau tidak ada bau seperti kemarin."

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Kata Ryouta, masa pendewasaan tidak dapat diprediksi. Kadang sebelum waktunya tiba para submisif sudah menguarkan feromon dan akan bertambah jika bulan purnama. Maka dari itu sebelum purnama aku harus kembali." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya."Siapa Ryouta itu?"

"Dia ketua klan."

"Ho...apa dia juga memiliki ekor sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja, Daiki."

"Apa jumlahnya sembilan?" tanya Aomine lagi, sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan dunia _kitsune_.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ryouta memiliki dua belas ekor."

"Kenapa tidak sembilan ekor?!" protesnya tanpa sadar.

Akashi melirik malas."Karena Ryouta itu ketua, jumlah ekor mewakili kewibawaan, kebijaksanaan, kedudukan dan kekuatan."

"Wow sepertinya orang bernama Ryouta itu hebat ya!" seru Aomine semangat.

"Dia berisik." Sahut Akashi.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku memiliki tiga ekor."

"Haaa~ sedikit sekali, kau lema_"

 **BUK**

Kepalan tangan Akashi sukses mendarat di kepala Aomine.

"Bukan seperti itu! Submisif hanya memiliki paling banyak tujuh ekor, tidak seperti para dominan. Ini benar-benar tidak adil." Gerutu Akashi pelan.

"Hmm, mungkin karena dominan memiliki kewajiban melindungi submisif dan klan mereka, menurutku sih begitu."

Akashi masih memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudah, sudah, kau kekanakan sekali. Bukannya lebih enak dilindungi daripada melindungi. Melindungi itu kan merepotkan. Yah meskipun terlihat keren hahaha." Aomine tergelak, telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk rambut merah Akashi.

"Lebih baik kita ke kantin. Bagaimana?" tawar Daiki, sepertinya efek lapar membuat Akashi moody hahaha.

"Um, baiklah." Sang kouhai mengangguk.

.

.

"Dai- _chan_!"

Aomine menoleh saat suara familiar memanggilnya."Yo, Satsuki, Riko."

"Pagi Akashi- _kun_."

"Selamat pagi Akashi- _kun_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Selamat pagi _senpai_. Aku baik-baik saja Momoi- _senpai_." Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"Hei kenapa Satsuki dan Riko kau panggil senpai sedang aku tidak?" protes Aomine tak terima.

"Entahlah." Akashi membalasnya dengan kedikan bahu.

"Apa kalian ada ujian hari ini?" tanya Aomine pada para gadis di depannya.

"Ah tidak. Kami masih dalam misi penyelidikan."

"Misi penyelidikan?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kemarin terjadi pada anak laki-laki, ya Akashi- _kun_? Mereka seperti orang yang entahlah."

"Hum! Junpei dan Teppei juga mengalaminya. Tapi anehnya Daiki tak mengalami. Itu masih menjadi misteri."

Akashi melirik Aomine. Aomine juga meliriknya. Mereka saling melempar pandangan.

' _Bagaimana?'_

' _Ceritakan saja pada mereka, kau bisa percaya pada mereka.'_

' _Baiklah.'_

"Sepertinya ada yang harus kami ah tidak lebih tepatnya Akashi ingin ceritakan pada kalian berdua."

"Eh?"

.

"APA!"

Si adik tingkat menutup kedua telinganya. Kenapa setiap orang harus berteriak sih.

"Dasar para gadis. Jangan berteriak sekencang itu. Kau membuatku tuli mendadak." Gerutu si biru kesal.

"Ma-maaf. Tapi apa itu benar Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"A-aku kira mereka hanya mitos." Sahut Aida masih tak percaya dengan penjelasan yang barusan ia dengar.

"Cerita mitos itu untuk melindungi klan kami, Aida- _senpai_."

Aida menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Eum, Akashi- _kun_. Berarti kau akan eum menikah?" tanya Momoi ragu, yah inikah pertanyaan cukup privasi.

Akashi terdiam."Lebih tepatnya _mating_. Tak ada acara pernikahan seperti manusia. Kami hanya saling menandai. Satu kali seumur hidup."

"Lalu bagaimana cara menentukan pasangan?" si gadis berambut coklat pendek nampak sangat antusias dengan cerita Akashi.

"Para dominanlah yang memilih. Dan kebetulan aku cukup beruntung mendapatkan ketua klan _yuki-kitsune_ untuk menjadi pasanganku." Akashi terkekeh kecil. Kedua gadis itu memekik senang.

"Bagaimana rupa pasanganmu Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi tak kalah antusias dengan Aida.

"Hmmm, dia pendiam, tampan-blablabla

Urgh Aomine rasanya tak ingin medengar kelanjutan cerita Akashi. Telinganya panas entah kenapa, hanya karena mendengar segala pujian Akashi pada calon pasangannya itu.

"Dai- _chan_ kenapa memasang tampang bete seperti itu sih." Cibir si gadis merah muda.

"Diamlah aku sedang badmood."

Aida dan Momoi terkikik kecil." _Ara-ara_ Daiki, kau cemburu ya?"

"Aku kira Dai- _chan_ normal~"

"Aku memang normal Satsuki!" protes Aomine tak terima.

Kedua gadis itu terkikik melihat Daiki yang salah tingkah.

"Ah, sayang sekali Dai- _chan_ , Akashi- _kun_ sudah memiliki pasangan~"

"Ya, Daiki, kau kalah cepat. Seharusnya tembak dia saat pertama kali dia masuk kamar dulu~"

"Ah tidak juga Riko- _chan_ , Akashi- _kun_ 'kan paling sudah dijodohkan sejak lama. Iya kan Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi mengangguk sekenanya. Dia masih tak percaya dengan perkataan _senpaitachi_ -nya.

"Kalian berisik! Huh! Aku ingin ke perpustakaan."

Kedua gadis itu semakin tergelak. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan tingkah Daiki.

"Kau harus tahu Akashi- _kun_. Sebenarnya Daiki benar menyukaimu, pada pandangan pertama dulu."

"Riko- _chan_ , aku tak percaya kau membocorkannya fufufu."

Daiki menyukainya? Yang benar saja.

.

.

.

.

Akashi sudah melirik kearah jam dinding sebanyak entahlah dia sampai lupa dihitungan berapa. Kenapa Daiki belum kembali, apa perpustakaan belum tutup? Lagipula masa ujian sudah selesai jadi perpustakaan tutup seperti biasa. Tapi ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, siapapun itu pasti sudah diusir dari tempat baca itu.

 **Ceklek**

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Daiki." Pemuda itu tak menoleh. Akashi begidik saat merasakan atmosfer aneh disekelilingnya. _._

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

Akhirny saya updateee, saya mencoba mengupdate sedikit demi sedikit ff saya yg terlantar x"D

Masih menggunakan motto "Lebih baik di Update dengan word sedikit daripada terlantar" setidaknya agar cerita masih runtut Xd

Selamat menikmati semoga pertanyaan direview sudah sedikit terjawab, maaf blm bisa bales review :(

Semoga masih ada yg mau berkunjung :D

 **Salam rindu,**

 **Narin**


End file.
